Known security systems can monitor for unauthorized intruders and burglars in a secured area or and/or can monitor access to a secured location. Known security systems include at least one control panel, and in known systems and methods, a user must disconnect power to the control panel in order to work on components or wiring of the control panel. Indeed, in known systems and methods, the microprocessor and associated software on the control board of the control panel must be unpowered during installation of the control panel and the maintenance thereof.
One known solution to disconnect power to the control panel includes removing the main power feed (AC or DC) as well as the system back-up battery connectors, which are typically one or two lead-acid batteries. However, this solution presents various disadvantages and problems. First, the control panel can be located in an inaccessible location. Second, remote power supplies can add to the complexity of the power disconnection process. Third, systems that use self-actuating bells with internal batteries can ring when power from the control panel is removed. Finally, when batteries are left disconnected, there can be a delay before the system notifies a user, which can lead to lost time when an installer or other person responsible for maintenance must return to the site of the control panel for reconnecting the battery. Accordingly, manually removing power from the control panel is not preferred.
Another known solution to disconnect power to the control panel includes providing a switch in the main control unit, for example, on the control board, which, when actuated, can disconnect both the incoming main power supply and the backup batteries. However, this solution also presents various disadvantages and problems. First, such a switch may need to be shrouded to satisfy UL standards and avoid accidental power removals. Second, use of such a switch prevents the system from automatically recovering after a power disconnect. Third, use of such a switch prevents the system from notifying a remote alarm center that the power disconnect is occurring. Fourth, on systems with two batteries, any such switch must include three poles to support both the incoming power and the two backup batteries, which adds extra cost. Fifth, such a switch does not address remote power supply units that power sections of the system. Sixth, such a switch does not address self-actuating bells that ring when power is disconnected. Seventh, inclusion of such a switch increases the complexity of PCB track wiring with respect to power routing and electromagnetic capability while also increasing the size of the PCB, which adds extra cost. Finally, not all customers desire such a switch, which leads to extra build options, extra sales complexity, and extra stocking of different units. Accordingly, a manually operated switch to disconnect power from the control panel is also not desirable.
Another known solution to disconnect power to the control panel includes hot-swapping devices, which includes adding and removing devices and peripherals from a live system. Hot-swap bus wiring can potentially solve some of the issues identified above, but many users do not want to face the potential risks presented. For example, hot-swapping devices can damage the overall system, can cause local user interface devices to sound due to missing communications, and can cause local self-actuating sirens to sound or have problems caused by large batteries supplying a massive amount of current and causing a spark upon connection. Furthermore, although most equipment is wired directly rather than via polarized connectors with lower power and ground connections, like a USB connection, thereby minimizing the risk of equipment damage with the use of RS485 drivers and other protection devices, the risk of damage is not obsolete. Accordingly, hot-swapping devices to disconnect power from the control panel is not preferred.
Notwithstanding the above, most installation and maintenance work on a control panel is performed outside of the control panel box. Accordingly, some problems caused by power to the control panel or the lack thereof are not issues at all times.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for an improved system and method of power-safe control panel installation.